Father's Day
" | image = FFFC.png | caption = Lawrence, Reginald, Phineas and Ferb riding in the biplane. | season = 4 | production = 421b | broadcast = 209 | story = Scott Peterson | writer = | storyboards = | ws = Edward Rivera Patrick O'Connor | director =Sue Perrotto "Assistant Director": Derek Thompson | us = August 22, 2014 | international = May 15, 2014 (PlusPlus, Ukraine) | xd = June 10, 2014 | abcf = | pairedwith = "Doof 101" | arc = | dvd = Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars (DVD) | iTunes = }} With Perry’s help, a distraught Doof tracks down the precious lawn gnome that was repossessed many years ago from his father in an effort to heal old wounds. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb build an antique biplane to fulfill their dad’s dream for Father’s Day. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb make a special breakfast for Lawrence for Father's Day. Meanwhile, Lawrence is playing an aircraft simulator game with Grandpa Fletcher on the computer. Phineas gets an idea while hearing his father talk to his grandfather online. Phineas and Ferb give Lawrence his Father's Day breakfast, pancakes shaped like themselves. Linda comes in to wish her husband and father-in-law a happy Father's Day and Candace comes in to do the same. Reg then wonders where Perry is. Perry takes off on the backyard slide and gets his intel from Major Monogram, who got a tie for Father's Day from Carl even though he's not his son. He finds out that Doofenshmirtz is planning on covering the entire Tri-State Area in chewing gum. When he gets to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doofenshmirtz tells his plan, but it backfires as always. Doofenshmirtz then reveals that Father's Day makes him depressed since he was closed off from his own father ever since his favorite lawn gnome was repossessed and he made his son stand in for it. While Doofenshmirtz continues to recount this, he mentions that his his father didn't just make him stand in for the lawn gnome, but that 'exact' gnome right down to it's serial number which he has long since memorized. Perry types the number in online to find where the gnome may be located. Perry finds the gnome to be still in Drusselstein. This makes Doofenshmirtz happy. In the backyard, Phineas and Ferb put the finishing touches on a replica of Grandpa Reg's old biplane. They take it out for a test flight. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz invites Perry to travel with him by human cannonball to Gimmelshtump. Just as he leaves, Vanessa comes by to give her father his gift and wish him a happy Father's Day, only to find him gone. Doofenshmirtz explains to Perry he set up a worldwide network of cannons. However, they miss their target when they get to a cannon on an island. Phineas and Ferb land the plane and Phineas leads his dad to the backyard to surprise him. Lawrence is very happy to see the plane, and gets even more surprised to find Reg in the plane as well. Reg and Lawrence decide to take a Father's Day flight on the biplane, and even invite Phineas and Ferb to run along. With this, the Fletcher Family Flying Circus takes flight. Perry and Doof finally arrive in Gimmelshtump, Drusselstein. They approach the pawn shop that the gnome tracker said the lawn gnome was located. At first, he believes he found the gnome, but it is only the owner, who is dressed up like a gnome. Doofenshmirtz tells the owner he is looking for the serial number DAEHM23, which the owner gives him. He arrives at the Doofenshmirtz family home; unfortunately, as soon as he walks through the door, he slips on the mat and the gnome shatters to pieces. His father greets him, assuming that his son gave him only bits of pottery, but then he figures it is the thought that counts. He tells his son that Roger sent him a bigger lawn gnome that even makes espresso coffee. Doofenshmirtz wishes his father a happy Father's Day and walks out disappointed. Just as he leaves, Doofenshmirtz's father recognizes the serial number of the broken gnome. Perry comforts his dejected nemesis, who thanks him for coming along. They cannonball back to Danville. The Fletcher Family Flying Circus returns to the backyard. Lawrence hugs his sons and thanks them for the plane. Lawrence suggests that Reg take the plane back to England with him since there is no room in the garage. Linda and Candace return home and Lawrence tells his wife about his flight. Linda assumes he was referring to the online simulator. Candace then gives her and Linda's Father's Day gift, a miniature replica of the Fletcher Family Flying Circus. Lawrence hugs Candace and is joined in by the rest of the family. Transcript Songs *"Quirky Worky Song" *"Fletcher Family Flying Circus" End Credits After returning back to his place, Doofenshmirtz spots Vanessa's gift, which is a basket of switches and self-destruct buttons, one of which Doofenshmirtz presses. Delighted by this, a soot-covered Doofenshmirtz happily replies, "That's my girl!" Back in Gimmelshtump, Doofenshmirtz's father is seen gluing his lawn gnome back together, then, in a reference to Doof's backstory, tells it to not move. Gallery "}} Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today The "Too Young" Line/Ferb's line What'cha doin'? None. Hey, where's Perry? Oh, there you are, Perry None. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry takes off on the playground slide. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! (also heard during the end credits) Memorable Quotes Background Information *Several aerial maneuvers (Immelman, English bunt) are mentioned in the song. *Despite this episode being episode nº209, this episode takes place on Father's day (the third Sunday of June). Production Information * This episode was confirmed by Disney Channel Poland. * When this episode premiered and aired on Disney XD, this was shown along with "Magic Carpet Ride", which also focuses on Lawrence. Since the release of the Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars DVD, on November 11, 2014, the episode was paired with Doof 101. International Premieres *May 15, 2014 (PlusPlus Ukraine) *June 13, 2014 (Family Channel Canada) *June 15, 2014 (Disney XD UK & Disney Channel Latin America) *July 5, 2014 (Disney XD Poland) *July 28, 2014 (Disney XD Germany) *August 10, 2014 (Disney Channel Brazil) * November 19, 2014 (Spain. On DVD) * February 9, 2015 (RCTI Indonesia) *March 19, 2015 (Disney Channel Spain and Disney Channel Portugal) *June 21, 2015 (Disney Channel Asia) *July 18, 2015 (Disney XD Latin America) *August 5, 2015 (Disney XD Australia) *April 22, 2016 (Disney Cahnnel Poland) Errors *The "D.E.I." sign still has the comma left over from "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer". Continuity *Doof once again mentions the Lawn Gnome story, and even recites the same narration from "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror". He also mentions that he told it to Perry more than twice (at first in "Got Game?" he didn't realize that he was telling to Perry, and he also re-told it in "This Is Your Backstory") *Carl mentions again that he wanted to be Monogram's son. ("Minor Monogram", "Thanks But No Thanks") *Isabella, Buford and Baljeet don't appear in this episode. Allusions *''North by Northwest'' - The scene in which Reg and Lawrence go in the plane and leave a man without his suit is an homage to this 1959 Alfred Hitchcock film. *''Get Smart'' - Doof says, "Missed it by that much," which was the catchphrase of Maxwell Smart in this 1960s TV series. *''Pee-Wee's Big Adventure'' - How Phineas and Ferb make breakfast for Lawrence is similar to how Pee-Wee Herman prepares his breakfast. Trivia *This episode may takes place on the day before the events of "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", if Father's Day is on June 19th and the Summer Solstice is on June 20th, but it may not as both dates change from year to year. **In "Summer Belongs to You!", a scene showed Phineas and Ferb on the day before the summer solstice, which involved them building a giant, jump roping robot. That means that they must have built that robot after the events of this episode. *Second big idea to involve Grandpa Reg ("The Flying Fishmonger"). *Once again, Doofenshmirtz mentions being the family lawn gnome. ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Got Game?", "The Chronicles of Meap", "Finding Mary McGuffin", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!", Phineas and Ferb: The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) *Eleventh time Candace doesn't see the Big Idea ("Hail Doofania!", "Atlantis", "Brain Drain", "Bullseye!", "Escape from Phineas Tower", "Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets", "Backyard Hodge Podge", "Where's Pinky?", "Thanks But No Thanks", "Live and Let Drive"). *Candace's appearance is limited to two cameos in this episode. * Doof's parents' House appears again ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Nerds of a Feather" et al.) *A balalaika can be seen on the shelves while Lawrence talks with Reg ("Mom's Birthday", "Backyard Aquarium", "Thaddeus and Thor", "Great Balls Of Water", "Troy Story"). *This is the first time Reg appears without Winifred. *This is the thirteenth holiday themed episode ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein", "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", "That's the Spirit", "The Curse of Candace", "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas", "For Your Ice Only", "Happy New Year!", "Sidetracked", "Druselsteinoween", "Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror", "Face Your Fear") and the sixth one to take place on a traditional seasonal holiday ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", "That's the Spirit", "Happy New Year!", "Druselsteinoween"). *Second time someone says "I am not your father" ("The Chronicles of Meap"). *The fine print on the lawn gnome tracker is the "Lorem ipsum" filler. *Third time Phineas and Ferb say a line together. ("Brain Drain", Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) *Reg does the same dance that he makes like in the song "Flying Fishmonger". *This is the 26th episode which Perry doesn't battle Doofenshmirtz. * Second time Doof's Dad appears in the present, but first time that he is seen as an old man ("This Is Your Backstory") Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas, Additional Voices * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Malcolm McDowell as Grandpa Fletcher * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Gnome, Additional Voices * Tyler Mann as Carl * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Doof's Dad * Gary Cole as Principal Lang * Jennifer Grey as Mrs. Pierpoint * Olivia Olson as Vanessa * Logan Miller as Johnny * Benita Scheckel as Lacie, Additional Voices * Danica McKellar as Becky * Josh Gad as Wendell * Stephen Root as Floyd * J.K. Simmons as Napoleon * Additional voices: Lucas Grabeel, Marcus Paulik :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode pl: Dzień Ojca pt-br:Dia dos Pais vi:Father's Day Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Lawrence Fletcher Category:Flynn-Fletcher family Category:Holiday episodes Category:F